nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcadia Rising Era
The Arcadia Rising Era is what historians refer to as era when Arcadia was forged into the nation that it is today. Summary The Arcadia Rising Era is short, only one generation. It is, more or less, the series of conquests that united the city that makes up Arcadia. Characters Arcadia The lands under House Delphine. This includes House Teradoc. *Elizabeth Delphine - the first Mystro, she was the charismatic leader of the Arcadian forces. *Lugal Teradoc - He was the Mystro's cousin and strong right hand. He was the Arcadian army leader during the Massar Wars *Lord Pontif Teradoc - The son of Lugal, he works with the Nobility to make House Teradoc, (and the Mystro by proxy) legitimate. *Red Wassy - The commander of the Arcadian First Mechanized Division. She believes that Arcadia will bring peace to the city. *Duke Teradoc - He is given control over the southern area, after Green Night is defeated. A nephew of Lugal. Massar The Empire to the North. It is ruled by a warlord, who desires power. *Genteel E. Massar - The ruler of the new 'Massar Empire'. He is overly Ambitious, and desires the entire city for his own. *Hussar Gatz - Massar's Mechanized Calvary Commander, he is loyal to Massar and very bloodthirsty (but not incompetent) *Lisa Gatz - Hussar's wife, because she forced him. She's his better half. *Sky Marshal Rain - Leader of Force Blitzkrieg, an extremely competent martial artist. *Quartz Ralz - A foreigner from Sabbatholm, he is the long suffering chief adviser of Massar, he frequently tells him to make peace and ally himself with Arcadia. The Southern City The Kingdom to the south. House Night is its ruler, and they try to be benevolent. *Green Night - King of the southern city. He was content to rule his own area, but Arcadia's aggression forces him to act. *Lady Green Night - Queen of the southern city. She tries to keep up public relations with the people, but she is frustrated by Arcadia's propaganda. *William Halven - Green Night's General, he is loyal and tough. However, his adherence to the old ways is dangerous, and may cause his downfall. *Zod Luger - Green Night's siege commander. He is a siege weapon genius, but Arcadia's cities defenses are hard to conquer. House Lamarck House Delphine's rivals, they desire the power of House Delphine, and they envy the loyalty of House Teradoc. *Raoul Lamarck - Head of House Lamarck. He's quite ambitious and seeks power over all Arcadia. *Robert Lamarck - Younger brother of Raoul. He's a nice guy and doesn't want Elizabeth Delphine hurt. Only he survives the destruction of house Lamarck to willingly serve as the Mystro's consort. *Ral Lamarck - Sister of Raoul Lamarck. She hates Elizabeth Delphine and wishes that she had the same ability to achieve power as Elizabeth. House Trust Allies of House Delphine, they know that the ambitions of their ally's house will lead to much destruction. *Roba Trust - The beautiful heir of house Trust. She is given to Lugal Teradoc in marriage. She tries to look on the bright side. *Poplar Trust - The mother of Roba, she has led House Trust since the tragic death of her husband. She knows the hearts of the leadership of Arcadia, and that, while ambitious, they are not evil. *Kyle Dentin - Loyal retainer of House Trust. He is sent with Roba, to look after her, and discover if House Teradoc is pure in their loyalties to House Delphine. Houses *House Delphine - The Future rulers of Arcadia. They decide to conquer the entire city and put it under their rule. *House Teradoc - The servants of House Delphine, they have dedicated themselves to the rulership of House Delphine *House Trust - Allies of the Mystro, especially house Teradoc. Roba Trust marries Lugal Teradoc and the house eventually is absorbed into House Teradoc. *House Lamarck - Elizabeth Delphine was married to Raoul's younger brother, but the house was destroyed once they tried to take her hostage. *House Night - A powerful house in the southern reaches of the City. Their head was a king or queen. They had a powerful military. Events Before Arcadia Rising Despite not being a part of the Arcadia Rising era, these events are important as they set the stage. *House Delphine and their followers take over what will eventually be Arcadia City. *House Delphine remakes Arcadia City as a center of trade, and Arcadia City becomes a center of trade. *House Delphine splits, the future house Teradoc is created, but largely ignored. *Elizabeth Delphine and Lugal Teradoc are born, and they are named heirs of their respective families. The Treachery of House Lamarck *Elizabeth's mother starts creating political alliances, at a young age Elizabeth is sent to Raoul Lamarck's younger brother as a political maneuver. *Elizabeth is used as a hostage, House Teradoc, headed by the young Lugal, recaptures her, and House Lamarck is eradicated. Before the Arcadian Wars *Elizabeth comes to power and names herself Mystro. House Teradoc, as one, swears themselves to the Mystro forever. *Elizabeth begins to collect power through a series of political marriages. Lugal is rewarded for his service by being married to the beautiful Roba Trust, of the eminent House Trust. *Elizabeth forces family after family under her rule, Trust is assimilated into Teradoc and many disappear within a few generations. *Green Night, a king of the southern King rebels. The Southern Conflicts *Leading a coalition, Green Night attempts to strike at Arcadia's power and destroy the fledgling nation. * Green Night is able to push back Arcadia's forces into their original territory, and sieges Arcadia City. *Lugal and Roba Teradoc go to several of Arcadia's allies and convince them that Green would attack them as soon as Arcadia City falls. *The Siege is broken, and Green Night is forced to retreat far into his borders. *Lugal leads an army into Green Night's land and conquers it. Green Night is sent to Arcadia city, where he is publicly executed. *Lugal quells the last rebellions and the southern area of the city is theirs. The Massar Wars * After ten years of peace, Lugal and Elizabeth decide that they must take the northern area of the city or risk entropy. *Lugal goes to Massar's territory to scout, and he learns that Genteel E. Massar is the only real authority in the entire northern area. *Massar, having laid his plans, attacks the outpost Seventh Moon as a stepping stone into the Mystro's land proper. He uses his legendary Force Blitzkrieg to weaken them. Seventh Moon is retaken and a counter attack is launched. Stalemate ends the First Massar War. *Later, Arcadia would invade Massar's land and strike the fortress of Everthorn. They captured it after brief siege, they fortified it and pressed on. Massar used Force Blitzkrieg to sabotage the Arcadian supply lines. This caused a critical shortage during an important battle. Lugal had to destroy some sky scrapers and used the destruction to cover their retreat back to Everthorn, this ends the Second Massar War. *Massar made the next move after a time. His second in command, Hussar Gatz, attacks the heart of Arcadia with his highly mobile forces. Lugal is recalled to Arcadia City and Red Wassy is sent with Arcadia's First Mechanized division to defeat Hussar. Hussar was able to escape. This was the Third Massar War. *Massar made another move after a time. He sent forces to Everthorn and laid siege to it. This was a feint, and he sent forces to the southern areas of the city to take advantage of anti-Arcadian sentiments in the area. He found the forces to be much weaker than previously thought, so he moved troops up towards Arcadia City. By this time, the siege of Everthorn was broken, and Massar's army was caught in a three-way pincer movement. His army fought, but was defeated. Arcadia's forces, had heavy losses inflicted and only their core remained. Red Wassy, during the battle, is credited with slaying Hussar Gatz. Thus, there was peace for a time. This was the Fourth Massar War. *The Arcadians finally gained strength before Massar could. They invaded and pushed all the way into Massar's land, to his capitol, Haven of the Sun. Massar, fed up with his commander's failures, entered the field himself, and grievously wounded Duke Teradoc. Lugal Teradoc sought out Genteel E. Massar for a one on one battle. Lugal fell, but he ensured Massar's death in the process. With Massar's death, the final Massar War ended. Final Hours *After Massar's death, Arcadia was unified under the Mystro. This ended the Arcadia Rising Era. It took only a few moments after the final battle to ensure the loyalty of Massar's troops. After all, twice their pay and a merciful conqueror is a mighty fine loyalty incentive. Notes *Inspired by the Punic Wars (Rome vs. Carthage) *Names Inspired by various things of various natures. See individual pages. Category:Sub-Story Arc Category:Arcadia Category:Era of Twin Empires